disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Friend Owl
Friend Owl is a character from Bambi and Bambi II. Background Friend Owl is a local owl in the forest, known by all of the residents. He appears to be close to the royal family (Bambi, his mother, and the Great Prince of the Forest). While incredibly cheerful most of the time, Friend Owl is better known for his mildly grumpy attitude. He strongly dislikes the Springtime because animals tend to become twitterpated, or falls in love, during that time of the year. As said above, he holds a friendship with the forest's royal family, most notably the Great Prince of the Forest as seen in Bambi II, where Friend Owl and the Great Prince commonly speak with each other. Appearances Bambi In Bambi, Friend Owl is the first character seen in the movie. In the beginning, he returns home (apparently from a hunt) and goes to sleep. However, he's later awaken by Thumper, who tells him that "the new prince is born". Thus, Friend Owl joins several other animals in a thicket, where he first sees Bambi, and is the first to congratulate Bambi's mother. After watching the fawn take his first steps, Friend Owl shoos the others away after seeing Bambi yawn. Besides a brief appearance during the "Little April Showers" number, Friend Owl isn't seen again until much later in the movie, when he's rudely awakened by the "Let's Sing a Gay Little Spring Song" number. When the birds ignore his attempts to quiet him, Friend Owl moves to another tree, only to receive another rude awakening by a stag sharpening his antlers on the tree. Though grumpy at first, Friend Owl cheers up when he recognizes the stag as Bambi, now fully grown. After Thumper and Flower appear, the three notice some birds acting strangely. When they ask about it, Friend Owl explains that they're "twitterpated" (in love). He then goes on to explain what being twitterpated involves, shocking the three into promising that this won't happen to them (which it promptly does). Friend Owl isn't seen again until the very end, when he once again goes to a thicket to meet some newborns, this time the twins of Bambi and Faline. Bambi II Friend Owl plays a more important part in Bambi II. He appears in the beginning, when the Great Prince of the Forest first brings Bambi to his home. Friend Owl comforts the Great Prince over the mother's death, and asks if he can be of any help. The Great Prince asks him to find a doe to replace the mother to take care of Bambi. Though Friend Owl suggests that the Great Prince himself watch over the fawn, he eventually agrees. He later appears to present the groundhog, as it's time for the shadow thing, getting his head stuck in the groundhog's burrow in the process. Later, the Great Prince approaches him, telling him to start the search, which gets off to a flying (literally) start. When he reports this, however, he starts to suspect that the Great Prince is growing attached to Bambi, though he denies it. Eventually, Friend Owl finds a suitable replacement: a young doe named Mena, who was friends with Bambi's mother. Though Bambi is angered by this treachery, he eventually goes along with it. Friend Owl later appears along with Thumper, Flower, and Mena after Bambi's climactic fight with Man's dogs and, seeing Bambi and the Great Prince's reunion, smiles at Mena, who smiles back and leaves. He later appears when Thumper tells an exaggerated version of the fight. He sees Bambi and Faline kiss, and grumbles "twitterpated". When Flower asks what that is, Friend Owl promises to tell him when he's older. Goliath II Friend Owl made a small cameo appearance in the 1960 Disney animated short film, Goliath II. Disney Parks Friend Owl makes no live appearances in the parks, but in Disney's Hollywood Studios' version of Fantasmic!, Friend Owl can be briefly seen during the bubble montage. In 2012, during Disneyland Paris' 20th anniversary, Friend Owl had his own Disneyland Paris Anniversary Collection Card. Gallery clipbowl.gif|Clip art of Owl Fo6.jpg Fo10.jpg Fo9.jpg Fo8.jpg Fo7.jpg Fo5.jpg Fo4.jpg Fo3.jpg Fo2.gif Fo1.jpg Tumblr m9h6weeJli1r6rx1jo1 r1 250.gif|Friend Owl in Goliath II 01-disney-wwii-volunteer-army-donald-duck.jpg frriend_owl_embroidery_design.jpg Bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-7133.jpg Bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-7314.jpg Category:Bambi characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Birds Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Wise Characters Category:Males Category:Comedy Characters Category:Owls Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Adults Category:Heroes Category:Wild Animals